The Belief of The Savior
by Microsoftgirl24
Summary: They would save their son, and with their love restore Neverland defeating the Shadow once and for all.


In Neverland Henry sat on the ground at Peter Pans lair watching the lost ones walk around playing, talking, eating, laughing, dancing. Henry thought about what Peter had said earlier about restoring magic, he immediately thought about his mom Emma and knew Pan was trying to trick him into believing something knowing he would want to be the hero and automatically believe in it.

He debated if he should, he knew his mom was on Neverland and was looking for him the lost ones chatted about her excited saying something about the lost girl and how she was going to join them soon and mentioned his mom's name. Henry figured out that they were talking about Emma calling her the lost girl, he missed her a lot he also missed his other mom.

Henry fought the urge to cry, he didn't want to be seen crying in front of the lost ones so he thought up an idea. He waited until one of them walked near him, then he asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom"

The lost one looked towards him, he stared at him with a look of despair then spoke. "Then go, warning if you try to run just know you won't escape nor will you ever" The lost one hoisted Henry up from the ground and shoving him towards the forest.

Henry started walking into the forest, he knew he didn't really have to go. He found a spot far enough away from the lair and sat down. Henry looked up at the sky then the forest around him, he brought his knees to his chest and hugged them wanting to be in reality hugging his mom.

Henry started to softly cry which turned into sobs, he sat there crying on the forest floor for a while..until he heard a beautiful soothing voice float through out the forest loudly. It was a woman, she was singing..he began to listen and he knew that voice it was..his mom.

* * *

Emma and the other's had set up camp that day and were planing to take down Pan and save Henry, according to Tinkerbell they were close but still far away from Pan's lair. Emma was sitting on her cot which was on the forest ground, she stared at the flames in the fire. Mary Margaret and David were sitting on their cot watching her, they wanted to speak to her especially David. They waited for an opportunity, but it never came so they watched her.

When they decided to sleep Emma laid down on her cot and stared up at the dark sky of Neverland, the tree's were moving very lightly almost not at all with a breeze. Emma stared at the sky for a while until she heard soft cries, at first she thought it was the normal cries of the lost children that she had been hearing but then she noticed they sounded different almost familiar.

Then it hit her, they were Henry's cries mixed in with her own as a child.

Emma sat up quickly darting around but trying not to draw the attention of the others, she slowly got up from her cot and started to walk around them camp. She looked towards the forest trees and decided to head there, she walked into the forest.

Emma walked into the forest and sat down on a rock next a tree in which she leaned against. Emma listened to the cries of Henry with a frown and a look of despair the same look she had when she was a child reappearing on her face.

"Oh, kid" Emma whispered into the air, saddened remembering something.

Emma remembered a time when her foster mother sung a song to her when she was two and a half, her foster mother told it could be sung to anyone just change the name.

Emma looked into the forest in the distance hoping that since she could hear his cries, he could hear her voice. It helped being alone, Emma hasn't sung since she was a little girl and never sung in front of anyone or to anyone besides Neal. Emma fought back tears knowing that this was the first time she would be singing to her child even when the odds of him hearing her were slim, she would believe enough in him to try.

Emma began to sing the song with a beautiful voice, while Mary Margaret and David made sure they were hidden from their daughter's sight wondering what she was doing.

* * *

You get blue like everyone  
But me and your dad  
Can make your troubles go away  
Blow away, there they go...

Cheer up, Henry  
Give me a smile  
What happened to that smile I used to know  
Don't you know your grin has always  
Been my sunshine;  
Let that sunshine show...

Come on, Henry  
No need to frown  
Deep down you know the world is still your toy...

When the world get heavy  
Never pitter patter  
Up and at'em boy

Some day, sweet as a song  
Henry's lucky day will come along  
Till that day  
You've got to stay strong Henry  
Up on top is right where you belong

Look up, Henry  
You'll see a star  
Just follow it and keep your dreams in view  
Pretty soon the sky is going to clear up  
Henry,  
Cheer up Henry,do  
Cheer up Henry  
Just be glad you're you.

* * *

Henry wiped his tears in the middle of the song, he immediately smiled teary eyed at the end. Henry now knew that his mom was there for him even though he couldn't see her. Henry smiled towards the forest now hopeful, he always believed in his mom and he know knew he was going to go home..and in his mom's arms both of them. Henry stood up and walked back to Peter Pans lair with a smile on his face that never faded, he noticed the lost one had stopped playing,talking, eating, laughing, dancing and all were sitting down crying some had smiles. Peter was no where in sight, Henry continued to smile and looked up at the sky and found that star.

He knew that was Home.

* * *

Emma was softly crying as she finished the song, through teary eyes she thought she had saw someone she thought for dead. He looked at her with teary eyes as well, he extended his shaking hand to her; he didn't know if she would take it.

Emma didn't know what to believe, she wanted him to really be there. She thought about Gold's words before they ditched them, she was going to take that leap of faith and it was going to be on him.

He had landed in Neverland and heard her voice singing, so he followed it and he found her..his Emma singing for their son. He was surprised that Emma took his hand, he was even more surprised when she hugged him tightly as if he would disappear. He hugged her back as tightly, he could hear her sobbing into him he silently cried as well happy to have found her.

"It's okay Em, I'm here and I'm never going anywhere ever again" Emma cried into him letting everything that had happened since he had been gone out for the first time in a long time.

Neal held onto her as she shook, Emma then brought her face out from his chest and looked him into the eyes. "Your Home"

Neal always knew Home was with Emma, he had known ever since they thought up the idea of Tallahassee.

"I'm home Emma, I'm home for good" Neal told her sincerely proving that he was never going to leave her, she believed him..she would always believe him. Neal kissed her on the lips sweetly, she kissed him back. They broke the kiss softly, he then held her once more.

Emma leaned into him tired finally at peace n a long time, knowing that Neal was back and that they would get Henry no matter what, she finally had her faith back.

"Where's your smile, I can use some sunshine" Emma smiled against him, he swayed with her humming what she was singing a couple minutes ago. They just swayed in the Neverland forest with each other knowing that they had each other again no one not even Peter Pan would get in their way of getting their son back safe and go Home.

The sun was starting to come up in Neverland for the first time, in a long time. Happiness and Hope returned to Neverland, Emma believed they would save Henry and she knew they would without a doubt. Emma Swan finally didn't need proof, she was a believer.

A dark Shadow screeched away towards some where dark at the sight of sunlight, Peter Pan watched as this happened. He found his lost girl swaying with Bealfire, he knew what he need to do.

He would kill Emma's companions especially Bealfire and make sure Emma and Henry never leave..because he would get his lost girl to join him if it was the last thing he did.

_**TBC...**_


End file.
